


First love on the rooftop

by peachykiwi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, cute stuff, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykiwi/pseuds/peachykiwi
Summary: Hanamaki and Matsukawa's pining is absolutely disgusting -Oikawa
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, blink and you'll miss, it's like 1 second of them but it's worth the tag ig
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	First love on the rooftop

“Oh my god! We totally did not see this coming.”

“I know right? It’s so shocking!”

Oikawa groaned as Iwaizumi just shot them a dirty look. Matsukawa and Hanamaki began to laugh.

“Sorry! We’re happy the pining after each other is FINALLY over.”

“Maybe the sexual tension is over too..”

“Mattsun!”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa began to laugh even louder. They were sitting on the roof with the four of them during lunch time. Oikawa and Iwaizumi just said they’ve been dating each other for a week now.

They should’ve expected this from their best friends.

When the laughter died down, Oikawa just pouted and ate his lunch further as he leaned onto Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi’s ears turned a soft shade of pink before continuing to eat his own lunch.

“But we’re for real happy for you two! Just like, finally. You know?” Hanamaki said as he ate a creampuff and smiled.

Matsukawa nodded and drank from his bottle. “Exactly. You guys deserve to be happy with each other.” Oikawa turned his head towards them again and smiled slightly.

“Thanks..”

“So who was it?” Matsukawa asked

Oikawa tilted his head slightly. “Who did what?”

“Are you- ask the other out you stupid.” Hanamaki added.

Iwaizumi groaned slightly and looked at them.

“It was me.” Hanamaki and Matsukawa both gasped at the same time.

“The lovely Iwa-chan!” Matsukawa smirked while Hanamaki snorted.

Oikawa sighed and shook his head. “You guys can make fun of us, but your pining over each other is so much worse!” Iwaizumi let out a soft laugh. “He’s not wrong, for once.” Oikawa pouted as Iwaizumi kissed it away.

Matsukawa raised his brow and sat back. “But Hanamaki and I are already married. Like, get on our level.” “Yeah, straight out of the womb we got married. Didn’t you know?” Hanamaki was holding in his laughter as Matsukawa just had his usual tired smirk on his face.

Matsukawa made the next move by grabbing his hand and kissing the top of it. “Oh my dearest of loves Hanamaki Takahiro.. You’re my everything and more.. the cream to my puff!”

And Hanamaki completely loses it.

He pulled back from Matsukawa’s touch, laying on the floor and laughing as loud as he could. Matsukawa joined in with the laughter as Oikawa groaned and shook his head.

“You two are impossible. You say something about me and Iwa-chan being oblivious, but you two are so much worse..” Oikawa took a sip from his own drink before packing his stuff in his bag and getting up.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa stopped laughing after a while and cleaned up too, getting up and smiling at each other.

“Even Mad dog and Yahaba-kun know their feelings for each other..!” Oikawa said, making them both look up. Even Iwaizumi looked at him.

“Kyoutani and Yahaba?” Hanamaki said.

“They’re dating?” Matsukawa said.

“Since when?” Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa visibly froze and pulled up his peace sign. “You didn’t hear it from me!” Oikawa quickly walked away before they followed him.

“Oikawa! What the fuck you can’t just drop a bomb and leave!”

“Yes I can Makki! Goodbye!” Oikawa quickly made his way to the classroom, leaving the three of them stunned in the hallway.

“Of course HE knows.” Iwaizumi grumbled before closing his bag properly. “But Oikawa isn’t wrong, you guys are worse than us in that way. And that coming from apparently ‘such a huge oblivious guy’ is a lot.” Iwaizumi looked at them and walked away.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki both looked at Iwaizumi leave. They looked at each other and just shrugged it off and went to their own classes.

Today was a day they didn’t have volleyball practice. Hanamaki was waiting outside of the bathroom stalls with his phone in hand. Matsukawa was coming with him to study at his house because he was bad at math, and Hanamaki was kind of okay at math.

Hanamaki began to think back to the conversation they had on the roof with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Sure, Hanamaki was bisexual and kind of had a huge crush on his best friend, but they were joking all the time. So why should this be any different then any other best friend type of relationship? Hanamaki had a crush on his best friend that wasn’t returned, and he was okay with it.

Well, of course he isn’t okay with it. But he was forced to deal with it, making it a bit okay.

As he was waiting for Matsukawa, he sent a text to Iwaizumi.

Hanamaki

_Ok mister porcupine, ur right, I do like Matsukawa_

_But he probably doesn’t even like me back, we joke like this all the damn time so it isn’t really any different. And I think he has an eye for this girl from class 2 as well, so I don’t wanna have my hopes up bcs I know I’m like, not his standard or someone he’d get together with._

_Tnx for concern, but Hanamaki Takahiro has denied: Feelings_

Hanamaki put his phone away again as he heard the sink turn on and off. He smiled as Matsukawa walked out, slightly drying his hands.

“Ready to study?”

“Nah, but I have to since I’m failing.”

They both shared a grin as they walked towards Hanamaki’s house.

As they entered the house, Hanamaki’s mother was the first one to greet them. Because they spend so much time at each others’ house, it became a familiar routine.

“Pardon for the intrusion.” Matsukawa said and Hanamaki snickered. “You really have to ditch that line dude, you’ve been here enough to.. just not.” Matsukawa put the grin on his face before taking off his shoes.

“Sorry not sorry.”

“Matsukawa!” Hanamaki’s mother greeted, pulling Matsukawa in a quick hug. “Hi misses Hanamaki.” Matsukawa smiled.

“Ah I’m glad you boys arrived on time, there’s a storm coming over the city, I thought you two weren’t going to make it.”

Just as she said that, the clouds flashed. Hanamaki looked outside and then back at Matsukawa. “Shit.”

“Would you like to stay over Matsukawa?” Matsukawa smiled and nodded slightly. “If the storm isn’t over I’d appreciate it, thank you.” “Of course dear. Now go upstairs and study you two!”

“Thanks mom!” Hanamaki said before going upstairs, Matsukawa following him. Hanamaki entered his room and flopped down on the bed. Matsukawa flopped down next to him, letting a grunt from the impact of the fall.

Hanamaki closed his eyes for a bit, relaxing on the bed while hearing Matsukawa’s breathing next to him. He felt himself doze off-

“Don’t fall asleep dude.”

Hanamaki opened his eyes and saw Matsukawa looking at him.

“Dude.”

“Dude, we have homework to do.”

“Ugh, I’m going to the toilet, make yourself comfortable.”

Hanamaki got up and threw his phone on his bed before going to the toilet.

Matsukawa sat up and stretched before he heard Hanamaki’s phone buzz.

He saw the message light up on screen, seeing Iwaizumi’s name on the phone.

Curious, Matsukawa unlocked Hanamaki’s phone and slid the message down so he didn’t open it.

Angry spikey boi

_R u fr??_

_He totally likes you back, like I said before_

_Bruh he grabbed ur hand and kissed it during lunch??? And your crush on him is disgustingly sweet too, gross._

Matsukawa knitted his eyebrows together as he got another message.

Pro setter but hella gay

_Makki!! I read the message from Iwa-chan and decided I obv HAVE to text u as master of loooveeee~_

_U need to be casual abt dropping hints, Mattsun is already doing that!! Kissing ur hand!! Gay. Lol_

_Anyway, u can solve it with ur little bisexual panic <3_

Matsukawa gulped, hearing the bathroom door shut. He quickly turned off the phone and put it in its original position and laying on the bed again, not facing the phone. As the bedroom door opened, he heard Hanamaki chuckle softly.

“You’re the one failing math at the moment and you’re just laying on my bed.”

“It’s comfortable, almost fell asleep..”

“Ha! Even you almost fell asleep!” Hanamaki threw a random pillow to him.

Matsukawa caught it.

With his face.

He sat up and grabbed the pillow and hit Hanamaki with it. “Hey!” Hanamaki grabbed another pillow before hitting his head. “Let’s study you shithead.” “Tired..” “You can sleep later.” Hanamaki dropped the pillow and grabbed his notes before sitting on the ground. Matsukawa saw Hanamaki grab his phone and text back.

Of course it was to Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

He felt his stomach drop slightly as his ears turned red. He layed down on his bed with the notes in front of him.

Did Hanamaki actually like him back..?

Matsukawa gulped and flipped the page, seeming as if he was doing something useful. Matsukawa’s brows came together as he was thinking about it.

He did leave subtle hints for Hanamaki to pick up, but he didn’t.

Hanamaki did say he was bisexual somewhere on training camp either in their first or second year. He still remembers he would have a chance back then.

But he didn’t come out himself.

He doesn’t know why, but he was always afraid of coming out after his sister just started to hate him for it.

He didn’t like girls, at all. He is so fucking gay but so scared to come out.

Matsukawa let out a loud sigh and dropped his head. Maybe he should just come out as gay. Especially to Hanamaki.

Especially now that he secretly knows he has a crush on him.

Thinking about that, it made him feel all hot again. Matsukawa lifted his head and looked at Hanamaki who was biting down on his pencil, thinking of an answer.

“Hanamaki.. Can I tell you something..?” Hanamaki looked up with the pencil in his mouth and quirked an eyebrow up. “Don’t you understand something?”

Matsukawa sat up and shook his head. “Uh, this has nothing to do with school, actually..”

“Okay.. What’s up?”

Matsukawa looked up and gulped. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Hanamaki gasped and laughed softly. “Really!?” Hanamaki threw it back at him with a grin. “Bitch!” they both let out a laugh.

Hanamaki went back to his work and Matsukawa smile died down quickly.

He chickened out, again.

After finishing their homework and a nice dinner with his family, they were back in the room, laying out the spare futon for Matsukawa. Matsukawa had already changed into his comfortable clothes he kept spare at Hanamaki’s place before they went to dinner. Matsukawa sat down on the futon as Hanamaki changed.

Hanamaki grabbed his clothes and started to change into his sleep wear. Texting Iwaizumi and Oikawa back before dinner, he kind of cut them off, saying Matsukawa would never return those feelings. As he was changed, he turned back again and sat down on the futon next to Matsukawa.

“Man, I think you’re getting a bit better at math right?” Hanamaki said as he grabbed his phone from the desk, looking at Matsukawa. Matsukawa looked up from his own phone, smiling slightly.

“I suppose, I at least understand it better than before.” Hanamaki grinned, it was kind of because of him.

“Luckily! Anyway, I think it’s best we go to bed, we have morning practice..” Matsukawa groaned and flopped his head against the side of Hanamaki’s bed. “I forgot..”

Hanamaki laughed softly as he stood up and jumped on top of his own bed. He got under his covers and patted Matsukawa’s head.

“5am tomorrow!” Matsukawa groaned even louder. He lifted his head to see Hanamaki looking at him with a smile and eyes he hasn’t seen. Hanamaki saw him looking, immediately averting his gaze by laying down.

Matsukawa felt his own blush creep up, he laid down and covered half his face with blankets.

“Goodnight Hanamaki..”

“Night Matsukawa..”

Matsukawa rolled over to his side so that his back was facing Hanamaki. The way Hanamaki looked at him just now made him feel even more butterflies.

He was fucked.

-

“So when Kyoutani asked for another arm wrestling competition, I beat him. Multiple times.” Iwaizumi chuckled as he saw Kyoutani turn around in the gym, growling slightly. It was only until Yahaba patted his back, saying he shouldn’t care so much. Earning a scowl from him, but it was still soft.

Hanamaki looked at them in awe. “Who would’ve guessed, Kyoutani and Yahaba.” The other three snickered softly. Hanamaki smiled slightly as he saw them practicing spikes together.

Matsukawa yawned softly and stretched. He didn’t get a lot of sleep because his mind was filled with the things from yesterday. Hanamaki had a crush on him and he chickened out to confessing.

As he wanted to go back on court, he heard a female voice in the doorway.

“M-Matsukawa kun..?” Matsukawa turned around and raised a brow.

“C-could you come outside for a moment please..?”

Matsukawa just nodded slightly, waving the guys off.

Hanamaki felt his blood freeze, is was the girl from class 2 he was talking about to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi noticed him and patted him on the back, motioning him to the opening so they could hear the girl with Matsukawa.

Matsukawa stepped outside and felt his stomach drop slightly. The girl held something in her hands. (What even was her name..?)

“I.. I made these cookies for you.. p-please accept my confession..!” the girl pushed the cookie box towards him. He felt a small smile creep up on him, but..

“Thanks.. But uhm.. I’m not into girls.” Matsukawa slapped his hand in front of his mouth. He just outed himself to a girl that confessed to him. The girl looked up.. she just had a small smile on her face.

“It was to be expected.. But I wanted to give these to you anyway..!” The girl pushed the cookies in his hands, and walked away. He looked at het walking away, taking in a shaky breath.

He just came out to her, a total stranger, and she was okay..?

Matsukawa rubbed his head slightly, he looked down at the cookies and smiled slightly.

“Maybe Hanamaki would like these too..” he said to himself, he looked around, not seeing anyone. He let out another exhale as he went through his hair. If he could come out to a stranger, he could come out to his friends, right?

Well, best friends and crush.

Matsukawa smiled slightly as he went back inside, after this weird encounter, he think he has the confidence to come out.

It sounded so dumb, your two best friends being in a relationship, one bisexual and one gay. Your crush being bisexual, and still not able to come out because you’re afraid for whatever reason. Matsukawa snickered softly at his own thoughts, walking inside the gym.

Hanamaki and Iwaizumi heard everything, it felt like a big weight was lifted off Hanamaki’s shoulders. They quickly made their way to the court again, acting as if nothing happened.

Matsukawa walked in with a slight smile, looking at Hanamaki. Hanamaki decided to look at him at the same moment. Hanamaki felt his cheeks turn pink, looking away with a small smile. Iwaizumi just grinned at him and slapped his arm.

“C’mon! Practice!”

After practice was over, they went to their classes before lunch. They were sitting on the rooftop again with the four of them.

“Mattsun got a confession! Where was I!?”

“You were with Kunimi I think..?”

Oikawa groaned and slapped his forehead. “Ahh!! But, who was it Mattsun? Was she cute? Was she your type?”

Matsukawa chuckled softly before pulling out the small box out of his bag.

“I think she was from class 2, but I don’t even know her name..” he snickered softly as he opened the box revealing the cookies.

“And I told her she isn’t my type..”

“Just like that!?”

“Well.. girls aren’t my type..”

Matsukawa lifted his head, seeing all three of them looking at him, he started to feel the anxiety again, but that was quickly shoved away by Oikawa cheering.

“Mattsun!!”

“So you’re gay too?” Iwaizumi looked at him with a grin. Matsukawa knew that grin, he knew he was gay. Matsukawa nodded with a slight smirk of himself.

“Not into the puss you know?”

That made Iwaizumi and Oikawa cringe, but Hanamaki started to laugh. Matsukawa smiled as he saw him laugh out loud.

“Welcome to the queer gang!” Hanamaki said with a smile and punched his arm slightly.

Iwaizumi gave Matsukawa a stare and looked at Hanamaki quickly, signing he should say something.

Matsukawa nodded and moved his head so they would take a leave.

Iwaizumi nodded and got up with Oikawa, saying nothing and getting off the roof for a while.

Hanamaki just looked at them in confusion.

“Why are they leaving? Wusses.”

Matsukawa snorted, he exhaled as he grabbed Hanamaki’s hand that was on the ground they were sitting on. Hanamaki looked back up at Matsukawa. Matsukawa saw him gulp.

“Matsu-“

“Hiro.”

Matsukawa began, Hanamaki flinched slightly by the use of his first name, a blush making its way to his cheeks.

“I’m sorry that I came out so late.. after looking back.. I kind of notice now.. that we’re both two fucking idiots who were just dancing around each other. Even worse than Oikawa and Iwaizumi.” Matsukawa began, a small smile on his face.

“I was scaredof coming out. Even tho my two best friends and you being bisexual or gay. After my sister I just didn’t want to come out, so I just let it slide..”

“Matsu..”

“So.. I apologize.. And I want to apologize by a question..”

Matsukawa looked in Hanamaki’s eyes, Hanamaki couldn’t turn more red.

“Would you like to be my boyfriend? We’ll get married another time.”

Hanamaki dropped to the floor with a laugh. He sat up again and tackled him in a hug, making them both fall back.

“Of course you idiot! Holy shit..” Hanamaki hugged him tighter, Matsukawa hugging him back. they pulled back from the hug, looking at each other before pressing a firm kiss to their lips.

Matsukawa pushed him back slightly with the kiss, Hanamaki smiled and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer.

As they pulled back, the door opened again, hearing Oikawa cheer once again.

“Fi-nal-ly! Man!” they both laughed and came back to their original spots. Hanamaki smiled and looked at Matsukawa and hugged him again.

“Bro we’re being so gay.”

“Pog.”

They both snorted as they heard a mutual groan from the other pair. They pulled back and intertwined their fingers.

“But I’m glad you like me back, Issei.”

Matsukawa blushed and put his lazy smirk on his face before squeezing his hand.

“I’m glad I confessed, Hiro.”

“Why can’t you call me by my first name, Tooru?”

They pair chuckled softly and looked at Oikawa.

“Because Iwa-chan is something I say! Or would you like to change things up, Hajime?”

They saw Iwaizumi’s face turn red, making them laugh.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi bickered together about their names. Matsukawa and Hanamaki just looked at each other, a wide smile on their faces. Matsukawa leaned in and pressed another soft kiss on his lips. Hanamaki kissed back and chuckled softly. He leaned his head on his shoulder, Matsukawa leaning his head on top of Hanamaki’s head.

They could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> AYOOO  
> I'm happy you guys read this fanfic, I needed some MatsuHana for the soul.  
> I wanted to take a small break from the bigger fanfic that I'm writing atm for some fluff as a one shot! (Check out my other fanfic! It's mostly AsaNoya with DaiSuga!)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Have a nice day further <3


End file.
